Trop, c'est trop
by Joy Misty Holy
Summary: Trop, c'était trop. Seto était capable de supporter beaucoup de choses, beaucoup de défaites, beaucoup d'humiliations. Il avait affronté trop de choses, été fort trop longtemps. Il était temps d'en finir, à présent.


_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 86ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Trop". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

* * *

Trop, c'était trop. Seto était capable de supporter beaucoup de choses, beaucoup de défaites, beaucoup d'humiliations. Il avait supporté la victoire de Yugi, celle qui lui avait fait perdre son titre de champion du monde. Il avait admis l'idée qu'il s'était emporté, qu'il devait cette défaite autant à son assurance et son arrogance qu'à la chance de Yugi d'avoir tiré à temps les cinq cartes d'Exodia le Maudit.

Il avait supporté d'apprendre que Pégasus avait enlevé Makuba. Il avait failli s'effondrer en l'apprenant, c'était vrai, mais l'urgence de la situation et le fait d'être le seul capable de sauver son frère l'avaient forcé à se ressaisir, à réfléchir dans l'immédiat et à mettre au point une stratégie pour le libérer.

Il avait supporté le fait d'être ralenti par Yugi et ses amis dans sa quête de Pégasus. Il avait même apprécié que Yugi ait pris la peine de lui garder son jeu pour pouvoir le lui rendre et lui avait promis de le remercier pour ce service – peu de duellistes penseraient, en plein milieu de tournoi, à conserver un jeu perdu par son propriétaire pour lui redonner. Il avait été agacé par les insultes et le tempérament de Joey mais avait su profiter de la situation pour à la fois tester son nouveau système de disque de duel et remettre le blond à sa place. Pas sûr que Joey, lui, ait supporté la situation, par contre.

Il avait supporté d'être arrêté par Kémo. Au contraire, il avait même été soulagé de tomber sur lui pour pouvoir le maîtriser et le forcer à le faire entrer dans le château. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment il s'y serait pris sinon et, au final, le fait que le sbire de Pégasus ait essayé de se mettre sur son chemin l'avait plutôt arrangé.

Il avait supporté la vision de Makuba, enfermé dans une cellule et enchaîné à un mur. Son cœur s'était serré en voyant son frère épuisé et désespéré d'avoir été oublié dans ce cachot, mais il avait réussi à lui murmurer des paroles rassurantes tout en crochetant la porte de sa cellule. Il avait même presque réussi à maîtriser les tremblements de ses doigts pendant qu'il tentait de venir à bout de la dernière serrure qui le séparait de son petit frère.

Il avait supporté l'arrivée de Pégasus qui s'était ouvertement moqué de lui en les rejoignant. Son comportement l'avait énervé au possible, et il n'était pas sûr de lui avoir adressé une seule parole sans hurler, mais il ne lui avait pas collé son poing dans la figure. Ce qui, compte-tenu de la situation, pouvait être considéré comme une victoire en soi.

Il avait supporté de voir Makuba s'effondrer après que l'œil du millénium se soit illuminé brusquement. Bien sûr, l'inquiétude qu'il avait ressentie avait bien failli lui faire perdre ses moyens, mais la promesse de Pégasus de lui rendre son état normal quand il l'aurait vaincu l'avait aidé à se ressaisir. Un duel contre Yugi ? Pas de problèmes. Si ça pouvait sauver Makuba, il le ferait sans hésiter.

Il avait supporté de voir Yugi réagir avec calme à sa carte destructrice. Il avait secrètement espéré que ce coup fatal achèverait de faire perdre ses moyens à son adversaire, voire qu'il déclarerait forfait aussitôt. C'était mal connaître Yugi, il le savait. Mais peu importe comment avait réagi Yugi : il avait détruit la moitié de son jeu, était sur le point d'invoquer son Ultime Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus et de le vaincre.

Il n'avait pas supporté de voir Yugi renverser la situation et être sur le point de le vaincre. Il pouvait accepter beaucoup de choses, une première défaite, l'enlèvement de son frère, sa quête pour le retrouver et le libérer, les multiples obstacles mis sur son chemin… Il ne pouvait pas accepter d'échouer, pas accepter de perdre Makuba à jamais. Il sentit quelque chose se briser à l'intérieur de lui. Comme si son corps avait contenu une barrière qui l'avait empêché d'être atteint par tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis plusieurs semaines, il sentit cette barrière s'effondrer et les derniers événements le frapper de plein fouet, lui donnant juste envie de s'écrouler d'épuisement.

Il ferma les yeux. Tant pis si ce qu'il allait faire n'était pas digne, pas juste. Il tenait bon depuis trop longtemps, il ne pouvait pas tout perdre maintenant. Lentement, il recula jusqu'à atteindre le créneau de la tour, sur lequel il monta. Il sentait le vide derrière lui, si attirant, si prometteur de repos et d'apaisement. Il rouvrit les yeux et les releva vers Yugi.

\- A toi de jouer, Yugi. Tu peux attaquer mon dragon et pulvériser ce qu'il me reste de points de vie. Mais si tu fais ça, l'onde de choc risque de me projeter dans le vide. Mon sort dépend exclusivement de toi.

Il se força à soutenir le regard de Yugi avec son air fier et provocateur. Sans lui montrer qu'une part de lui-même espérait que Yugi ne craque pas, qu'il l'attaque et le jette dans le vide. Sans lui montrer qu'il était en train de craquer à toute la pression qu'il retenait depuis trop de temps. Il avait affronté trop de choses, été fort trop longtemps. Il était temps d'en finir, à présent. De forcer la main à tous ceux qui s'opposeraient encore entre Makuba et lui… Ou d'abandonner une fois pour toutes. Trop, c'était trop.

* * *

 ** _Je suis incapable de savoir ce que vaut cet OS, je suis trop fatiguée pour le relire objectivement. A vous de me dire !_**

 ** _Et pour ceux qui suivent "Pour toi", la suite est en bonne voie ! Cette fic est redevenue ma seule et unique priorité et elle a autant avancé cette dernière semaine que depuis les six derniers mois ! Promis vous l'aurez très bientôt !_**

 ** _En attendant, j'espère que cet écrit vous a plu ! Seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


End file.
